beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tark
Tark was a musician and sole survivor of the Giddy Nine, he later went to and escaped from Harthenham, traveled to the Seven Vales, and joined Jason and Galloran with the rebellion against Maldor. Description Tark was described as being short and stocky, with thick black hair, dense stubble on his face, hairy forearms bulging with muscle, and had a deep voice. Private War Before joining Jason, Tark went through a stage deep depression, thinking he should have died at Monument Falls with the rest of the Giddy Nine. After the death of the Giddy Nine, Tark traveled south to the town of Flet and The Tavern-Go-Round. Jason and Rachel also went south to Flet and talked to Tark. After talking with Jason, Tark was convinced he was the hero the Giddy Nine meant to summon, he came out of his stage of depression and left Flet feeling good and full of resolve. Tark encountered a conscriptor looking for Rachel and Jason, Tark put his saw-toothed knife in the back of the conscriptor and threw it at a mangler, finding a weak spot, killing it. Tark then waged his own private war against Maldor, he sank a barge, burned some warehouses, and undermind a bridge. In a pass just east of Harthenham, Tark buried an entire column of manglers and conscription in a landslide. He eventually accepted an invitation to Harthenham, meeting and escaping with Jason, Drake, and Tristan. Pre-Rebellion After escaping from Harthenham, he became more loyal than ever to Jason, who encouraged him to try harder. During their escape, Jasher was killed by Orantium, Tark was the one who found and kept Jasher's amar. After Jason was captured by Imperial troops, Tark headed north, to the Seven Vales. Tark then returned Jasher's seed to the Amar Kabal at one of the gates into the Seven Vales. Tark then went on the run and found his way home. He purchased a secondhand sousalax and built a small raft, intending to float down the Telkron River and to finish what the Giddy Nine had started. Tarks music then opened up the portal in the hippo at Vista Point Zoo, allowing Jason to return to Lyrian. After quickly finding Tark, Jason told him he was the one summoned by the Giddy Nine and that he was the person who tried to save them. Tark then pledged his fealty to Jason, saying how Jason was descended from realms ethereal, rescuing Tark in times of self-pity. Jason gave Tark the assignment to travel to Fortaim and to warn Galloran, or The Blind King, that the Word was false. Before leaving, Tark told Jason to travel north to Ithilum and to find and hire Aram, Tark would then met them at Potsug. Tark embarked on this journey, arriving at Fortaim and staying there, hidden, as the castle was raided by Imperial soldiers. Tark then set off with Jason, Galloran, Aram, Ferrin, Nedwin, Dorsio, and Chandra after Jason returned to Fortaim with Ferrin and Aram. To the Seven Vales Tark traveled with the company, plus Rachel and Drake, all the way to West Gate at the Seven Vales. Along the way, the company went through the Sunken Lands to rescue Corinne and to get more Orantium from The Drowned City, or Darvis Kur. Chandra died on the journey and Orruck was defeated by Rachel using the Word. the company supplied themselves with hundreds of orantium spheres and several gatecrashers. Tark then contracted lungrot while in the Sunken Lands. The group then traveled north against Imperial horsemen, arriving at West Gate where Captain Halak let them inside the Seven Vales. To Mianamon After being treated and the rest of the group met the Conclave, Tark set out with the group, minus Galloran and Dorsio, plus Corinne, Farfalee, Delissa, Nollin, and Kerick. The group traveled through the Northern Hinterlands. The group arrived at Ebera, crossing through the country to the Silver River, stopped only by goma worm infected brainless 'zombies' and by Borial and two other sentinels. They were rescued by the Drinlings and traveled by boat along the eastern coast of Lyrian from the Silver River to the Durnese River. The Group came to the Last Inn, where they were captured by Duke Conrad. The group was rescued by Galloran, Dorsio, Jasher, and Nedwin, who fought of the Imperial troops. Dorsio was killed and Galloran defeated both Duke Conrad and a Torivor in two separate duels. The group traveled through the Southern Jungle, ambushed by Treefolk, some members began growing moss on their skin. They were then captured by the Treefolk and taken to the Temple of Mianamon. Each member of the group was interviewed privately by the Oracle. The next day the Oracle gave the Prophecy, declaring that Rahel, Io, Ferrin, Nedwin, Nollin, Galloran, and Tark would seek to rouse Trensicourt while Jason, Farfalle, Drake, Aram, Corinne, and Nia would travel to the Celestine Library in the Inland Sea in order to find Darian the Pyromancer. The Prophecy Fulfilled Tark and Jason then separated at Mianamon only a couple months after the Prophesy was given. Jason told Tark to protect Rachel, which he did to the best of his abilities. When Jason discovered that Felrook stood atop Mount Allowat, Tark then figured out what his purpose was in the Prophecy and sought to fulfill it. He, along with Ferrin, sacrificed his life to detonate the vein of orantium that would destroy Felrook, killing Maldor and freeing Lyrian forever. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters